drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Wilfre
|fur=Light Grey Shadow |gender=Male |age=Adult |status=Deceased |species= Raposa Shadow Being |role= Main Antagonist |games= |home = Village (formerly) Wilfre's Wasteland}} Wilfre is the main antagonist in the Drawn to Life video game series. Wilfre is a cunning Raposa, as well as somewhat of a skilled user of persuasion and manipulation. He was able to trick each leader of different villages. He persuaded Mari to steal the Book of Life for him in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. He does not see his actions as completely evil because he is trying to save the Raposa world (and himself) from destruction. Though, he is very much aware he hurts others and does things seen as evil in the process. He often speaks with a slight cockiness in his voice; at other times, he will sound as if he feels that he is superior to the other Raposa, or even irate with them. Appearance Wilfre is shown in the first game as a shadow being who takes the form of a Raposa. A little further into the game, his backstory is shown where he looks like a normal Raposa, with light grey fur and mostly blue clothing. Wlifre also takes on various new Raposa forms in addition to his old one throughout the story of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. These are Sock and Salem. He uses Sock to try to get close to the Raposa, and uses Salem in order to trick various village leaders. Story Drawn to Life Wilfre, being the main antagonist, is the one responsible for the darkness creeping into and covering the village. He is also responsible for the the kidnappings and capturings of the villagers and their positions in being scattered, locked in Shadow Cages, throughout the levels in the game. He appears for the first time when Mari, Jowee, and the Hero approach the village entrance in order to search for the Mayor. He covers the bridge in darkness to prevent this, and so forces them to use the Snow Gate instead. A little further on in the game, the Flashback scene is shown where some of Wilfre's backstory is revealed, where he was a normal Raposa - in fact, he was the most popular and repsected of all the villagers, always the centre of attention. However, he questioned why the Raposa were not allowed to design their own creations in the Book of Life, saying that "It could be done better". After being denied access to the Book by the Mayor, he sneaked into Creation Hall, stole the Book, and brought it to his house, where he tried to bring his own drawings to life. However, they came out evil, dark, and twisted. When the villagers found out, the Mayor, Cricket, and Cricket's deputy ran him out of town. In a rage, on the bridge, Wilfre ripped the pages of the Book of Life into pieces and threw them into the wind, effectively diffusing them throughout the world, or the levels in the game. Somewhere in the time between what was shown in this flashback and the events of the game, Wilfre became a Shadow being, which is what you meet him as. After the first meeting, he will usually appear just before a boss battle. He is shown to have control over the Shadow and the darkness, and is apparently the only one who can walk through it. He seems to prefer not to take direct action unless necessary, instead using the various bosses to try to get rid of the Hero first; although, he does steal the Book of Life from and kill the Mayor himself. At the end of the game, the Hero must journey into the Shadow Lair to recover the Book of Life from Wilfre and defeat him. Upon being defeated, Wilfre falls to the ground, seeming somewhat shocked and losing the Shadow covering him. He then dissolves. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS) Wilfre reappears in the Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, again as the main antagonist. He first appears after kidnapping Heather, when he drains the Raposa Village of its colour and kidnapping many of the villagers, forcing the remaining Raposa to flee to Turtle Rock and begin their voyage around the world. The Raposa and the Hero meet him many times again along the way, but don't usually realise it because he is disguised as either Salem or Sock (although they find out that Salem is really Wilfre near the end of their time in Watersong). In Watersong, disguised as Salem, he had taken Mayor Rose's voice, which greatly endangered the village. In Lavasteam, again as Salem, he turns Miney paranoid and insane, convincing him to forcefully become king of the village, and feeding the already-growing paranoia by telling him that his brother, Key, would eventually betrat him. Finally, in the Galactic Jungle, Wilfre himself (although it is uncertain whether or not he was in his Shadow form) suggested to Click to start to start the Dot Rot Pot USF. As Sock, he travelled with the Hero and Raposa during most of their journey, unbeknownst to them until late in the game. At some point, Wilfre also persuades Mari to help him get the Book of Life and in his quest to defeat the Hero and defy the Creator, but later she returns to her original stand with them and the other villagers. The last village, Wilfre's Wasteland, is named so because it is Wilfre's own village. It is made up of a melange of the first three villages (Watersong, Lavasteam, and Galactic Jungle), plus something twisted and dark. He seems to have created this place himself, using pages torn from the Book of Life. This is also the location of the Hall of Darkness, where he must be defeated at the end of the game. As a Boss First Battle The first part of this boss fight (excluding the level-like part beforehand) is actually fighting Wilfre himself, but his "little friend" - a giant scorpion-like creature which spews out darkness and has a trident for a tail. After the scorpion is defeated, Wilfre will get somewhat annoyed and decides to finish off the Hero himself. Wilfre will attack two ways: dropping stars at the Hero, or firing tridents at them. At half life, Wilfre gets frustrated, exclaiming, "Ooooh! Now prepare to die!". Past that point, he will become quite a bit faster, and more unpredictable in his attacking pattern. Once defeated, he cries, "Ow! Ow! Ow! What?! No!!! This cannot be!", falls to the ground, loses his shadow, and looking shocked, disintegrates. Second Battle During the first part of the fight, Wilfre is completely unbeatable. He moves very quickly, always dodging attacks, and can summon other enemies from the game (particularly Ghosts) to attack the Hero. He also employs his sceptre to his great advantage, shooting fast, long-ranged beam-like attacks that are almost impossible to avoid. Defeat in this part of the fight is inevitable, and when this occurs, Wilfre begins a tirade and gloats over the victory, sucking the colour from the already-defeated Hero. However, the few remaining village Raposa and Mike are still outside, and theey begin to pray to the Creator. Their prayer is answered when the Creator restores the Hero and destroys Wilfre's sceptre. Wilfre isn't left completely defenseless, however - he pulls out the Book of Life and tears a page from it, summoning his Ultimate Creation, his new weapon. Thus begins the second part of the battle. This creation shoots lightning bolts that speed across the ground until they hit the end walls. It also turns into a tornado that sucks in The Hero. The most basic of its attacks is that it will swoop down. Even in the air, Wilfre sits within jumping range, making it possible for The Hero to attack while he is hovering. When Wilfre is finally defeated he flickers between formsm flashing from his shadow form to Sock ,Salem, and then to his Raposa form; after going through all this, Heather is finally released from his hold, and the fight is finished as she and the Hero emerge from the Hall of Darkness, victorious at last. Trivia *In another 5th Cell game, Lock's Quest, ''A grave for Wilfre can be found in the forest camp. His grave is implied to be haunted by many characters. Oddly enough, after the camp a new type of enemy called the phantom clockwork appears. This bears more of a resemblance to shadow walkers than to normal robotic enemy, being made of a shadowy substance as opposed to the usual metal. *Along with other religious referencing in the game, Wilfre has been compared to the biblical account of the angel Lucifer. Lucifer was once the most beautiful angel but questioned God and was cast down into the darkness and shadows of hell followed by his minions. *Wilfre is not in the Wii version of ''Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, though he is mentioned. He is actually dead during the events of the Wii version. *Wilfre's relationship with Circi has not been confirmed, but it is strongly suggested in Drawn to Life's Wii version that they may have been lovers at some point. * Wilfre holds his scepter in his left hand, which may mean that he is left handed. * Artwork depicts shadow Wilfre as blue with yellow eyes. His in-game sprite, however, is black with white eyes. In the opening of the DS version of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, ''he is purple with white eyes. *Wilfre may be based on the name Wilfred which means "desiring peace". It could also refer to "Free Will." **Interestingly, the name Salem also means "peace". **His Japanese name (ウイル ''Uiru Will), is possibly another reference to "free will". Gallery Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Raposa Category:Shadow Wilfre Category:Drawn to Life Category:Recurring Characters Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Missing Sprites Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Needs Better Image Category:Enemies in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Enemies in Drawn to Life